Le douloureux passé du prince
by xXxGokuderaxBelxXx
Summary: Comment Bel est devenu ce qu'il est, un assassin sans coeur, un tueur sans pitié. Et pourquoi a t'il tué toute sa famille. Les personnages sont en OOC. M pour scène sanglante et lemon.
1. Chapitre 1

Me revoilà, comme je l'avais marqué dans le "dixième chapitre" pour celles et ceux qui l'ont lus, je reviens, avec une nouvelle amélioration (et oui encore je sais...) Bref en espérant que cette petite histoire sur notre cher petit prince, que nous aimons tous, va vous plaire, mais je vais arrêter de parler, sinon je vais pas en finir ^^'' Aller bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Il y en pas pour l'instant

**Note :** Voici la nouvelle version. Mieux écrite ! Beaucoup plus longue !Avec des suspenses à couper le souffle ! Mais avec toujours les fautes... Désolé on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une mission au Japon**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Bel ~~~~~**

_Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Pourquoi personne ne veux de moi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aide à sortir de cet enfer ?_

_Je cris au secourt pour que quelqu'un m'entendent et viennent me sauver, mais personne ne viens m'aider, il a bien d'autres personnes, mais eux me fond très mal…. Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Tout ce que je voulais c'est être heureux avec ma maman pourquoi est-elle partie sans rien me dire ? Pourquoi papa et mon grand frère ne veulent pas de moi ?_

_**« Très bien nous allons continuer »**__ J'entends une voix me parler, je sais ce qu'il va faire, et je veux m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas, je suis attaché et même si je ne l'étais pas, je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin, mes membres me fonds tellement mal que je ne pourrais même pas faire plus de cinq mètres.  
_

_J'ai beau leur dire d'arrêter mais ils ne font que sourires et ils continuent de me faire mal. S'il vous plaît n'importe qui... Aidez moi…_

* * *

**« AHHHHHH ! »** Je hurle et me réveille en sursaut, ça va sûrement faire bientôt, plus d'une semaine que je fais toujours ce même le cauchemar chaque nuit... Personne ne le sais encore, après tout pourquoi je leurs dirais, et puis même si je leurs en parlais, je suis sûr qu'ils n'y prêteraient même pas attention de toute façon... Et puis, je suis aussi un prince Ushishishi~ Je ne vois pas pourquoi je leurs dirais quoique ce soit, à ces paysans. Je commence à me lever doucement avec encore un mal de ventre et de gorge, tout comme c'est cauchemar, ça commencé il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Enfin debout, je me mets à avoir le vertige, ceci par contre, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je pense pas que ça soit normal du tout, enfin bon ça va sûrement partir avec le temps. Je rentre dans ma salle de bain personnel (et oui après tout je suis un prince il faut bien que j'ai ma propre salle de bain Shishi~), après mettre changé, coiffé correctement et ajusté ma couronne, je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce, mais je me suis vite fait rattraper par des remontés d'estomac, mais au lieu de vomir, comme une personne normale, non moi je me mets à tousser et à cracher du sang, bon c'est sur je dois avoir un sérieux problème, je ris moi même, non sans blague et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarque ! Tiens je suis tellement taré, que je me mets même à parler moi même.

Mes fabuleuses pensés, fut interrompu par des coups au niveau de ma porte, je sors de la salle de bain, mais avant je nettoie le sang que j'ai recraché, et oui je n'ai pas envi que quelqu'un remarque quoique ce soit, j'ouvre la porte pour savoir qui sais, et c'est pour apercevoir, le travelo de la Varia, Lussuria, qui avait l'air d'être le plus heureux du monde, comme d'habitude quoi, il essaye de me serrer contre lui, comme chaque matin en m'appelant "Bel-chan" ou autre surnom bizarre, qu'il trouve mignon, et que je ne supporte pas du tout, quand on s'adresse à moi ces part Belphegor-sama, Bel-sama pour les intimes ou le Prince, et non ces surnoms horribles, qui me dégrade, enfin bon je m'éloigne un peut du sujet, donc je disais qu'il essaye de me serrer contre lui comme tout les matins, mais je l'évite en un clin d'oeil, et oui à force on a l'habitude. je le regarde d'un air sérieux et lui demande :

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- C'est Squa-chan il m'a dit de te prévenir, que tu avais une mission spéciale avec le neuvième et que tu devais partir le plus vite possible »**

Au Japon ? Bon en espérant que la mission ne soit pas trop chiante. Je lui dit que j'arrive et qu'il peut partir mais lui ne bouge pas d'un pouce et me regard d'un air inquiet, je luis demande qu'est-ce qu'il a, à me regarder comme ça, bah oui c'est gênant quand quelqu'un vous dévisage comme ça. Et il me répond en me demandant si j'allais bien, je le regarde quelque seconde en me demandant comment il avait réussis à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, sûrement un de ces trucs bizarre de pervers je le remballe en lui claquant la porte au nez et en lui disant que j'allais très bien. Il n'est pas question que je dise quoique ce soit. Je finis par préparer mes affaires, pour partir et sors du manoir en saluant tout le monde, et oui je suis peut-être un prince qui ne s'occupe pas de ces paysans, mais je suis comme même assez bien élevé.

En sortant j'ai aperçu la limousine avec le chauffeur juste devant la porte, qui m'attendais sûrement depuis plusieurs heures mais ça ce n'est pas mon problème, je m'en fiche complètement. Je suis donc rentré dans la voiture et on est enfin parti, il a fallu un peu plus d'une heure de trajet le temps d'arriver à destination **« Mais bordel ! Pourquoi Le QG est si loin ! Il y a des tonnes de place a côté mais non il a fallu qu'il soit SUPER loin »** Je commence à m'énerver contre moi même, oui cette journée, risque d'être très longue. La limousine c'est donc garée juste devant l'entrée, on m'a accueillit avec un grand sourire (comme à chaque fois que j'y vais, au fait j'ai peut-être oublié de vous le dire, mais oui je vais souvent voir le neuvième, mais pourquoi, ça ne vous regardes pas). On m'indique le chemin, même si je sais déjà où aller.

Arrivé devant la porte du neuvième je croise Iemitsu. On ce salut normalement, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu, justement la dernière fois c'était lors de la bataille pour les anneaux Vongola, depuis plus de nouvelle de lui ni d'ailleurs du neuvième, j'avais juste appris qu'il allait beaucoup mieux... Ca me gène un peut d'aller le revoir après tout ce qui c'est passé.. (Oui le prince est gêné et alors ! J'ai aussi le droit non !) Iemitsu frappe à la porte tout en me regardant et on rentre après avoir obtenu l'autorisation du neuvième. Arrivé à l'intérieur, le vieux m'accueille en souriant et on s'assoit tout les trois sur le "petit coin repos", il avait quatre fauteuils tous plus confortable les uns que les autres avec une table basse entre. Donc après avoir échangé quelque nouvelle, le neuvième me dit finalement d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux qu'avant :

**« Alors comme tu le sais si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour une mission assez importante, au Japon »**

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Voili voilou~ Ce chapitre est a présent terminé, ce qui l'avait déjà lu avant, s'apercevront du grand changement, pas de l'histoire, celle là reste exactement la même, mais plutôt de comment elle est construite. Faite moi savoir si vous aimez ou pas ce chapitre en laissant un petit commentaire =3 Même si c'est juste : « Chapitre bien, la suite ! » ça me fera le plus grand des plaisirs, et oui je sais je suis souvent heureuse pour un rien ^^'' Enfin bon à plus tard peut être et oui ce qui va suivre ne changera pas =3

Commentaire = Suite

Pas de commentaire = Pas de suite


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Pairing : **Il y en pas pour l'instant

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes. Allez un jour peut-être j'arriverais à combattre ce défaut ^^''

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Destination, le Japon**

* * *

Je regardais attentivement le neuvième Boss Vongola, qui à du comprendre que j'attendais, qu'il m'en dise plus sur la mission que j'allais faire. Il m'a ensuite informé qu'une soirée très importante, allait être organisé au Japon. Je me souviens d'en avoir légèrement entendu parlé là dessus, si je me souviens bien c'était... euh... ah oui c'était Mammon qui m'en avait informé lors d'une petite mission, mais je me souviens juste qu'une soirée allez ce faire au Japon, mais pourquoi ça je ne sais plus, ah~ ça m'apprendra de ne pas l'écouter des fois, bon aussi j'étais occupé à découper les ennemis et à les entendre me supplier pour que je les laisse en vie, c'était assez amusant **« Bel ? »** j'aime faire ce genre de mission les entendre crier à l'agonie **« Bel ! » **contempler leur sang gicler dans tout les sens et voir leurs visages et leurs différentes expressions, comme la frayeur ou...

**« - Bel tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Oh euh oui !**

**- Donc ça ne te dérange pas de le faire**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? »**

En regardant de plus près Iemitsu, je pouvais distinguer de l'amusement dans son visage, qu'est-ce que j'avais loupé, pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ? Après je me suis retourné vers le neuvième, qui lui aussi avait un petit sourire, mais un peu moins distinct que le leader du CEDEF. Iemitsu a finalement finis par demander : **« Donc ça ne te dérange pas de te faire passer pour une princesse alors ? » **Je me suis répété la question dans ma tête pour être bien sur et certain, d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il venait de me demander, il c'était passé plus d'une minute depuis, mon visage n'avait pas changé du tout, toujours resté sur place et l'air pensif. Timotéo et Iemitsu devaient sûrement ce demander qu'est-ce que j'avais, même si je suis sur, qu'il savait pourquoi j'étais comme ça. Après m'être redit plusieurs fois la question, j'ai finalement souri et je les ai regardé et dit d'un air les plus serin qu'il soit :

**« - Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?**

**- Alors tu n'as vraiment pas écouté ce que j'ai dit... **"soupir"** Je vais devoir me répéter, j'espère que tu vas vraiment m'écouter cette fois**

**- Oui »**

Le neuvième désespéré c'est retourné face à la fenêtre, quand à moi je suis sur qu'on pouvait distinguer des petites fleurs roses toute mignonne autour de moi avec toute la sérénité que j'avais en ce moment, bah oui c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on vous dit : « Tiens tu vas devoir te faire passer pour une princesse pour cette mission, mais bien sur, ça ne te dérange pas de le faire n'est-ce pas ? ».

**« Donc, comme je te l'avais dit il y aura une soirée très importante dans à peu près une semaine au Japon, et elle a pour but de célébrer la succession au trône, d'une personne de la royauté, je n'en sais malheureusement pas plus... »**

Le neuvième, qui à sûrement du remarquer mon attention, c'est retourné vers moi, et à continué :

**« - Et donc cette succession m'attire plus particulièrement, j'ai une grande impression qui va se passer quelque chose, quoi je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais mieux vaut être sur, et donc c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que tu m'accompagne, après tout seul un membre de la royauté peut y participer**

**- Je te ferais dire qu'ils croient tous que je suis mort**

**- Et c'est pour cela que tu as besoin de te faire passer pour une princesse **_**»**_

Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me taper, la robe rose et les petits froufrous... Mais pourquoi moi !? Oh je viens d'avoir une excellente idée~

**« - Tu peux créer une illusion, ça sera beaucoup plus simple**

**- Il y aura des illusionnistes partout autour du bâtiment, ça serait trop risqué »**

Merde... Bon trouvons une autre idée, aller réfléchi Bel tu es un génie non ? Je continu à réfléchir, à une autre solution pour ne pas participer à cette horreur, non mais me faire passer pour une petite princesse, serais carrément une humiliation, en plus imaginons si le reste de la Varia me voyait dans cet accoutrement... Je serais foutu le reste de ma misérable existence ! Voyant que j'essayais de trouver une quelconque excuse, Timoteo a fini par me dire de sa magnifique voix : **« On appelle ça le risque du travail... »**. Mais en plus c'est qu'il ce fout de moi ! Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour garder mon calme, en voyant ma réaction face à cette magnifique phrase que venait de me dire Nono, Iemitsu à finalement décidé de rentrer dans la conversation dans toute ça plus grande splendeur : « **C'est bon Bel ce n'est pas si dramatique que çà » **c'est bon s'en était trop pour moi, le leader du CEDEF venait de dire la phrase de trop...

**« Pas si dramatique ! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour faire cette mission à la con ! »**

Après avoir enfin craqué et dit cette phrase, j'allais encore me mettre à leur hurler dessus, mais Nono à était plus rapide que moi et à finis par déclarer : **«** **De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix Bel, et si tu veux une bonne raison j'en ai une pour toi... ».** J'ai tout de suite remarqué l'air sérieux que le vieux venait de prendre il a ensuite ajouté :

**« - Tu trouveras sûrement l'assassin de te mère là-bas**

**- Qu-qu'est-ce que...? ****»**

Après avoir dit ça, Timoteo c'est pris une tasse de café sans sucre (et oui le neuvième Boss Vongola, prend toujours un café noir sans sucre !), et après avoir bu une gorgée de café extrêmement noir, il a continué :

**« Réfléchit, seul une personne importante pouvait se rendre chez toi, sauf si c'était par autorisation, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans mes souvenirs, ce qui veut dire que le meurtrier sera probablement, une des personnes qui se trouvera à la cérémonie de succession »**

Mmm maintenant qu'il le dit... Cela m'aidera sûrement à en savoir plus, sur ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là... Et puis, il n'y a personne d'autre qui va faire la mission avec moi je crois, donc on ne me verra pas dans cet accoutrement ridicule, bon je vais comme même demander si la tenue est obligé, au cas où, je peux peut-être y échapper...

**« - Bon puisque tu insiste je vais t'accompagner, mais hum c'est obligé pour la tenue ?**

**- Oui »**

Rapide !

**« Je te rappelle qu'on a simulés ta mort, après l'incident et en même temps fais croire a tout le monde que tu avais une petite soeur pour succéder au trône, donc tu te ferras passer pour elle »**

Finalement, je vais quand même devoir porter, cette chose horrible avec des petits froufrous partout, qu'on appelle aussi "robe". On a fini par parler tout les trois de la mission, mais on a était interrompu, par un majordome qui est venu pour nous prévenir que le jet privé de Timoteo était prêt. On c'est finalement levés et avant de sortir de la pièce, le neuvième a ensuite informé : **« Très bien, Iemitsu, tu viendras nous rejoindre avec Mammon, dès qu'elle en aura finie avec sa mission »**. Le leader du CEDEF, à juste hoché la tête, c'est incliné et est ensuite parti devant nous. J'ai donc demandé, si Mammon venait aussi, je sais c'est une question idiote, vu qu'il l'a dit juste avant, mais bon, mieux vaut en être sur. Il a seulement dit oui, et puis nous sommes partis, pendant le petit trajet de la pièce, ou nous étions et du jet, j'ai remarqué que le neuvième avait plutôt l'air inquiet, sûrement à cause de la mission, alors pourquoi y aller ?

Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans l'avion, il est spacieux, avec plusieurs fauteuils qui ont l'air très confortable et des petites tables devant, au moins le trajet sera bien. Au bout d'une heure de voyage je commençais à fatiguer, je me retourne pour voir que le neuvième, lui dormait déjà. J'ai donc mis mes écouteurs avec de la musique et commencé à m'endormir.

* * *

_**« - Maman ! Maman ! Regarde il y a un oiseau blessé**_

_**- Oh mon trésor heureusement que tu es là ! Vite allons le soigner !**_

_**- Oui ! »**_

_La mère du petit prince commençait à mettre un bandage autour de l'aile, du petit oiseau ramassé il y a peu de temps, le petit prince lui à finalement demandé __**« Dis maman ? On restera toujours ensemble n'est-ce pas ? » **__Elle se retourna après avoir finis de mettre le bandage, et dis en souriant __**« Bien sur mon trésor, toujours »**__ Avant de disparaître._

_**« Maman ! Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas maman, s'il te plaît ! MAMAN ! »**_

* * *

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, et j'ai tout de suite regardé autour de moi sûrement en panique et avec de la sueur, ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve...

**« Oh tu es réveillé ! On est bientôt arrivé »**

Je me retourne pour voir que c'est Timoteo qui vient de me prévenir qu'on arrivait en me souriant. Je soupire en regardant vers le hublot, et je sors en même temps, une montre gousset, avec une gravure de rose dessus, c'est la seule chose qui me reste d'elle... Je peut sentir que le vieux me regarde attentivement, même si il essaye de paraître discret, on peut dire que c'est raté. Un peut plus tard le jet privé à atterri, on est bien sur attendu par des hommes de main du neuvième avec une limousine, on est rentré dedans et au bout d'une heure et demi environ on est arrivé devant un hôtel, qui me rappelait étrangement quelque chose... mais quoi... J'observe plus attentivement le bâtiment, alors que je m'apprêtais à y aller, une voix drôlement familière m'a coupé dans mon élan.

**« Neu-Neuvième !? »**

Je me retourne pour voir d'où provenait cette voix pour voir... Merde pourquoi IL est là !

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Oui je sais Mammon est un gars en vrai (enfin je crois ._.) mais je le vois bien en fille avec sa voix toute mignonne et adorable petite tête (même si on ne voit que la moitié) =3

Je remercie, **Zanzasu** et** Haaksu**, mes fidèle lecteur et lectrice, pour leurs soutient x) Et aussi à **Guest**, pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, oui je sais je le dit tout le temps, et je le pense vraiment =) oui... les fautes d'orthographe, me suivent partout T^T mais j'essaye de faire mon mieux pour leur échapper =D Un jour oui, j'y arriverai !

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement T^T

**Pairing : **Il y en pas. Pour l'instant =3

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes et désolé pour le retard ^^, et oui je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour continuer les fictions avec les cours et le reste, enfin je fais de mon mieux pour continuer.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une journée normale... enfin presque**

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédant_

**« Neu-Neuvième !? »**

Je me retourne pour voir d'où provenait cette voix pour voir... Merde pourquoi IL est là !

* * *

_Et si nous allions voir ce qui c'est passé pendant cette journée, dans une petite ville au milieu du Japon, une ville si paisible si tranquille, ou un jeune garçon tout à fait normal ayant des notes exemplaires... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je crois que je me suis trompée d'histoire _"tousse". _Donc je disais dans la ville la plus dynamique du Japon ou ce trouve un jeune garçon ayant une vie avec pleine de surprise avec des notes ne dépassant pas la moyenne, Sawada Tsunayoshi !_

_Et oui dans ce chapitre nous allons voir ce qu'a fait notre jeune Boss Vongola de sa magnifique journée._

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

An~ c'est si bon de dormir **« Oye dame-Tsuna »** Je pourrais rester là toute la journée ! **« J'ai dit debout baka ! »** Oh quelqu'un me parle ? Mais qui me parle ? **« Tu as trois secondes pour te lever dame-Tsuna »** Pourquoi dois-je me lever ? **« Trois ! »** Je suis si bien ici **« Deux ! » **Bien au chaud **« Un ! » **Et...

BANG

**« Itai ! Reborn ! »**

Et voilà encore une mâtinée, avec toujours le même cinéma, moi me retrouvant coucher par terre, avec une énorme bosse sur le crâne et un bébé avec une tétine jaune sur mon lit, tenant un marteau vert avec des petits yeux et une bouche. Et en plus il sourit ! Ca lui fait plaisir de me maltraiter tout les jours, pourquoi ma vie a tournée comme ça... Je n'ai rien demandé moi !

**« Oye dame-Tsuna tu vas être en retard en cour »**

Je me retourne pour voir l'heure, merde ! Je n'ai plus que 10 minutes avant que les cours ne commence, sinon Hibari va me mordre à mort ! Je commences à m'habiller, une minute top chrono, je prépare mon sac, prends mon bentô et fonce jusqu'au lycée. **« Vite je n'ai plus que deux minutes ! » **C'est bon je vois enfin l'entrée du lycée ! Je peux y arriver ! J'arrive enfin devant la grille du bâtiment complètement essoufflé. Je m'apprête à aller dans ma salle de classe mais une voix que je connais par cœur maintenant m'arrête dans mon élan :

«** Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là herbivore les cours viennent de commencer »**

Non ! Pourquoi lui ! Il a peine commençait à sortir ces tonfas que je me remets à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, ce qui est complètement vrai. Arrivé devant ma salle de classe, ayant en même temps échappé à la mort encore une fois de plus, je me fais accueillir joyeusement par le prof qui encore une fois, n'hésite pas à me rabaisser devant tout le monde, je vois en même temps que la patiente de Gokudera-kun, aller bientôt exploser, je me mets alors à le calmer avec Yamamoto qui venait d'arriver lui aussi en retard, pour qu'il ne commet pas une explosion et en même temps la colère du chef disciplinaire. Ayant réussis avec faciliter, on c'est assis tranquillement à nos places, Yamamoto sous les regards des filles en extase et moi sous... bah sous aucun regard ou si sur certains regards amusés, à force j'ai l'habitude.

Après plusieurs heures de cours complètement incompréhensibles, on avait enfin finis pour la mâtinée, on sort donc Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto et moi pour manger sur le toit de l'école comme d'habitude. Arrivés, on commence à parler de tout et de rien, après être tous rentrés du futur la vie était devenu beaucoup plus tranquille qu'avant. Oni-san nous à ensuite rejoint un peut plus tard en nous hurlant sont fameux **« KYOKUGEN ! »**. Suivies de Kyoko-chan et Chrome, qui elle, était devenue officiellement la gardienne brume de la Vongola, et avait en même temps emménagée chez Kyoko-chan après que Mukuro soit parti chercher son nouveau disciple, si je me souviens bien son nom était Fran.

On à finis par manger tous ensembles, jusqu'à ce que les cours recommence, le boxeur est parti de son côté tandis que nous, nous sommes partis dans notre salle de classe. Ces cours ont sûrement étés les plus long de toute ma vie, pourquoi me demanderiez-vous, c'est tout simplement simple, on a eu les résultats du test de maths que j'ai encore loupé, j'ai eu comme d'habitude en dessous de la moyenne avec un 17,5 / 100, ça devient une coutume à force. Et je vais encore me faire foudroyer ou tabasser par Reborn... Après deux heures de souffrance insoutenable, les cours étaient enfin terminés je ne suis pas tout de suite, rentré chez moi, car j'ai du aller faire quelque course avant de rentrer, et comme Gokudera-kun avait insisté pour venir et que Yamamoto n'avait rien à faire, ont est finalement allés tous ensemble. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intense à essayer de trouver les bonbons, exactes de Lambo, on est enfin allé à la caisse pour payer et sortis du magasin.

**« - Sérieux ce stupide Aho-ushi a fait perdre du temps au Judaime avec ces bonbons**

**- Ma ma~ c'est pas vraiment grave on c'est comme même bien amusé »**

Ah Yamamoto, comment il fait pour toujours garder son calme, je l'admire tellement. Avec son calme, ça peau bronzer, ces muscles, ça chevelure noire, avec ces yeux noirs avec quelque reflet marron foncé, et son regard si beau, si intense. Il se retourne vers moi, il a sûrement du remarquer que je le regardais, d'ailleurs, il a sûrement aussi du deviner à quoi je pensais, vu comme il me regarde avec un sourire qui veut tout dire : j'ai une grosse envie de te prendre dans tout les sens. Rougissant je me retourne pour éviter son regard et voit en même temps une limousine noire se garer devant un hôtel chic. Je regardes de plus près pour savoir à qui elle appartient, en général quand il a une voiture quelconque qui coûte très cher, c'est mauvais signe... Yamamoto et Gokudera-kun ayant aussi remarqués la voiture, en même temps qui la louperait avec la taille qu'elle fait. On voit alors une personne en costume noir, qui ouvre la portière de derrière, et qu'une vieille personne, sort de celle-ci, et ceux vieux personnages ressemblait étrangement à...

**« - Oh regardait Judaime, c'est le Kudaime !**

**- On va aller le voir Tsuna ?**

**- H-Hai »**

Même si ça faisait depuis longtemps que je le connaissais, je me sentais toujours un peut gêner d'aller le voir, c'est vrai quoi c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un chef d'une famille de la mafia très connue et un membre de la Varia... Attend voir... Comment ça un membre de la Varia ? **« Ce n'est pas le gardien tempête de la Varia ? »** Commence à demander Yamamoto. Voyant ma très grande inquiétude, et ayant compris pourquoi j'étais comme ça, l'épéiste a finalement ajouté :

**« - Aller ne t'inquiète pas Tsuna, et on dirait qu'ils ne sont que tous les deux**

**- O-Ouais »**

Ah Yamamoto, trouve toujours les mots à dire... Mais j'espère vraiment qu'ils soient vraiment que tous les deux, je n'ai pas vraiment envi de croiser Xanxus ici... On commence à marcher dans leur direction, jusqu'à être à un certain point pour enfin que je finisse par déclarer :

**« Kyu-Kyudaime !? »**

Il se retourne surpris, puis en nous voyant il nous fait son fameux sourire réconfortant.

**« - Oh mais c'est Tsunayoshi-kun et ces gardiens ! Comment allez-vous les garçons ?**

**- B-Bien et vous ?**

**- Beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu **

**- Bonjour Kyudaime, le voyage c'est bien passé ? » **

Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me retourner que j'ai tout de suite deviné, qui venait d'arriver, à force aussi on reconnaît facilement cette fameuse petite voix, du fameux tueur en série et actuellement aussi mon "professeur particulier" si on peut dire professeur, j'ai des fois de léger doute là dessus... L'actuel Boss Vongola et Reborn continuaient à parler entre eux, sur ma formation et Reborn appuyait bien sur le faîte que je suis un moins que rien et qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je dois apprendre. Quand a moi je ne pouvais pas arrêter de regarder le membre de la Varia, qui lui attendait sans rien faire, je me demande comme même pourquoi il est là avec le Kyudaime, il a sûrement finis par remarquer que je le fixer depuis tout à l'heure, parce qu'il à finit par ce retourner vers moi et à me regarder, mais pas d'un air "veux-tu être mon ami" mais plutôt "continu à me fixer comme ça et je te ferais regretter d'être sorti du ventre de ta mère" je finis alors, par détourner le regard.

**« - ****Au faite, pourquoi êtes vous avec Belphegor » **Demande Reborn en regardant le blond qui lui, soupire

**« Et si on rentrait pour en parler plus tranquillement, il y a beaucoup trop de personnes ici »**

A répondu Timoteo, on l'as donc suivi jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été réservé. Et pour ça il a fallu prendre l'ascenseur pour monter jusqu'au dernier étage, et oui on allait tout de même pas prendre l'escalier ! Et pendant ce tout petit moment, personnes n'a voulu dire quoique ce soit. Et même si quelqu'un aurait voulu dire quelque chose il n'avait pas osé pas, vu comme l'air était pesante, on avait l'impression, qu'on allait assister à un enterrement. Nous sommes finalement arrivé, à l'intérieur de la chambre réservée, enfin chambre... On aurait plutôt dit une, énorme maison, et j'insiste bien sur le mot énorme ! Sérieux ou il trouve tout cet argent ? Enfin bon la salle principale et comme je le pensais, avec un bureau au bout avec une fenêtre derrière qui montrait toute la ville. Et au centre de la pièce, plusieurs canapés avec une table basse au milieu. On c'est tous assis sur les fauteuils en cuir, puis on a été servis, si je me souviens bien en Europe ils appellent ça un apéritif, avec du jus et pour certain du café ou du thé. Après avoir bu une gorger de son café, je le répète bien sans sucre. Reborn à finis pas demander :

**« - Donc alors pourquoi es-tu là Bel ?**

**- Pour une mission »**

Ca c'est du direct !

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le Kyudaime, ayant remarqué l'impatience de l'arcobaleno, il finit alors par expliquer en détail, l'objet de la mission, qu'ils devaient faire. Les autres ont tous écoutés attentivement, jusqu'à un point, ou Timoteo, n'a pas pu résister et à dit avec amusement : **« Et donc pour réussir à s'infiltrer, Bel va devoir se déguiser en petite princesse~ »** Le blond qui était entrain de boire tranquillement sa tasse de thé, après avoir entendu LA phrase, c'est presque étouffé. Ayant repris son calme, enfin presque, Belphegor fini par gueuler : **« O-Oye le vieux ! T'étais pas obligé de le dire ça ! » **Intéressé par l'histoire, Reborn a demandé de continuer à raconter comment elle allait ce dérouler, Nono lui a donc expliqué tout les détails après plusieurs minutes d'explication, comme quoi c'était une réunion royale et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait que le Prince blond qui pouvait y assister, mais bien sur, en ce dissimulant en fille (pour ceux et celles qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi Bel doit s'habiller en demoiselle, veuillez lire le deuxième chapitre =) c'est marqué) et vu que l'actuel Boss des Vongola avait bien appuyé sur le déguisement en petite princesse de Bel à la fin, c'est parti en fou rire général, alors que l'utilisateur de couteaux lui, était rouge de colère ou de gène, sûrement les deux. Ils étaient tous en train rire, sauf bien évidement Bel, qu'ils n'avaient même pas vu le temps passer, c'est justement Yamamoto qui les avaient rappelés en leurs disant qu'il devait partir aider son père à fermer le restaurant de sushi, qu'ils ont remarqués qu'il était 20 heures passé. Les 4 invités sont donc partis en même temps.

_A l'hôtel_

Le Prince encore énervé, d'avoir été humilié devant tout le monde comme ça, n'a pas voulu chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, il c'est tout de suite, énervé et a commencé, à gueuler, enfin un peut hurler, sur Timoteo :

**« - On aurait déjà pu commencer à se préparer, au lieu de bavarder avec c'est imbécile de première espèce, et bien sur tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter avec tes ****"****petite princesse"**

**- Je te les dis Bel ... Je t'aiderais à trouver l'assassin de ta mère alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça et puis on a une semaine pour se préparer on a le temps**

**- Ouais c'est ça ... je vais me coucher à demain »**

Et après ça le blond est rentré dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui** « Je trouverais ton assassin je te le promet... maman » **Il c'est ensuite couché et quelque minute plus tard c'est endormi dans un profond rêve... si seulement c'était bien un rêve...

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Aller dans le prochain chapitre il aura, bon désolé pas d'action, je le réserve pour plus tard "hum hum hum" mais un personnage en OC, gentil ? Sadique ? Manipulateur ? Aimable ? Ou peut être violeur ? Vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre et puis c'est tout ^^

**Zanzasu** : Voili voilou un chapitre plus long que d'habitude =D bon pas vraiment d'intrigue... Mais enfin bref, merci pour ton commentaire =)

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement... T^T

**Pairing : **Il y en pas pour l'instant, mais ça va venir dans très peut de temps =P

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Shinki**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Bel ~~~~~**

_**« Tu n'es qu'un démon ! Personne ne veux de toi regarde toi tu n'es qu'un déchet qui ne mérite que la mort. »**__ Dis un homme masqué en tenant une seringue et un tube remplit d'un autre produit bizarre, dans la main. Tellement de questions sans réponse étaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi moi ? Si la seule chose que je mérite c'est la mort alors pourquoi il..._

**« Bel ! »**

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me tue pas tout simplement ?_

**« Oye Bel ! »**

_Est-ce que je suis vraiment un démon ?_

**« Réveil toi ! »**

* * *

Et voilà je me réveille encore une fois en sursaut... Je vais vraiment finir par devenir fous avec toute c'est nuit agitée, si je ne le suis pas déjà... bref encore un réveille des plus mouvementés mais cette fois-ci je ne me suis pas réveillé seul comme chaque matin, il y avait une personne à côté de moi avec son visage qui montrait toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait, c'était bien évidemment le neuvième Boss des Vongola, c'est sûrement ça voix que j'ai entendu dans mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemars. Je le regarde d'un air blasé (auteur : eh oh ! Je vous vois déjà arriver avec vos grenouilles ! non pas extrêmement blasé comme Fran, c'était la petite intervention de l'auteur =P) et dit :

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le vieux**

**- J'étais venu te réveiller pour qu'on se prépare, mais quand je suis arrivé tu étais en sueur et limite en pleur, de quoi tu as rêvé ?**

**- ****Ça**** ne te regarde pas »**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour me changer, j'ai de suite été retenu par une poignée ferme à mon bras, je demande gentiment à Nono de me lâcher, mais celui-ci persiste encore en me demandant de quoi j'avais rêvé. Voyant que je l'ignorais complètement tout en essayant de sortir d'ici il continua en disant :

**« - Tu as rêvé de quand on faisait des expériences sur toi c'est ça ? **

**- Lâche-moi**

**- Ou quand ta mère a était tuée ? »**

C'est bon s'en était trop, je lui ai finalement gueulé :

**« LÂCHE MOI PUTAIN ! »**

Tout en lui donnant un coup, qui sur le cout me lâche le bras, j'en profite alors pour sortir vite fait de la pièce, je me change et sors de l'hôtel pour prendre l'air. **« Sérieux c'est pas son problème »**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Un peut plus loin dans une petite maison, le futur boss Vongola attendait ses amis pour aller faire une petite sortie au centre-ville.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

Je me suis réveillé ou plutôt forcé, par un certain bébé tueur à gage ce matin, même très tôt ce matin... Aujourd'hui avec Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto, on va aller accompagner Kyoko-chan, Haru et Chrome, pour leurs petites après-midi entre filles, en définition : shopping, ce qui me diriez-vous, ne sert strictement à rien ! Mais quand on a un bébé capricieux chez vous et qui...

**« - Oye dame-Tsuna qu'est-ce que tu dis sur moi ?**

**- REBORN ! Arrête de lire dans mes pensées ! »**

Je le vois se retourner en baissant son chapeau, avec toujours son magnifique petit sourire au coin qui veut absolument tout dire : "Je suis maître et tu dois obéir à n'importe quels de mes ordres". Je soupire et mets correctement mes cheveux, et ceci sans gel pour les maintenir étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir fini de les ajuster, ma mère me préviens alors que Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto sont arrivé et qu'ils m'attendent dehors. Je suis donc vite descendu, pour ne pas les faire attendre avec Reborn sur mon épaule. Je suis sortis de chez moi en disant au revoir à tout le monde, après avoir dit salut à mes amis on est parti en direction du super marché, au centre-ville. Arrivés, on a tout de suite vu que les filles nous attendaient déjà, on est donc de suite partie pour aller voir dans différents magasins, que ça soit pour les vêtements ou les jeux vidéo. Au bout de 2 heures à peu près on s'est arrêtés pour faire une pause, on a achetés des takoyaki et on a discuté de tout et de rien pendant plus de 30 minutes.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Timoteo ~~~~~**

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? C'est la première fois qu'il s'énerve comme ça contre moi et surtout la première fois qu'il me donne un coup comme ça ! Je sors de la pièce pour me préparer et partir à ça rechercher, il va falloir avoir une explication. **"Maintenant il faut aussi réussir à le trouver"**. Je suis à peine sorti quelque mètres plus loin de l'entrée, qu'une personne m'a aussitôt abordée en disant :

**« Salut ça faisait un bail Timoteo-san »**

Je me suis retourné pour croiser le regard d'un homme que je n'aurais jamais imaginé revoir un jour

**« - Sh-Shinki ? ****»**

(Shinki est un homme un peu plus petit que Timoteo et fin, cheveux noirs avec une frange sur le côté un peu ébouriffée. Il a un cache oeil pour celui du gauche et on peut remarquer une cicatrice au niveau du même oeil)

**- Oh tu te souviens de moi ****depuis le temps**

**- Qui ne se souviendrait pas de toi après ce que tu as fait ! Et puis tu étais censé être mort ! »**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Tandis que Timoteo le regarde avec confusion et surtout curiosité l'autre homme en face de lui à un petit sourire aux lèvre

**« - Comme tu as pu le remarquer en ce moment même, je ne le suis pas**

**- Mais c-comment**

**- C'est un se~cret~ »**

Dis l'homme avec un cache, en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche. Il continua en regardant le kyudaime, mais cette fois-ci d'un air beaucoup plus moqueur qu'avant :

**« Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention a ton petit protégé il pourrait lui arriver du mal »**

Le Kyudaime qui perdait de plus en plus la fabuleuse patience des Vongola, lui demanda moins gentiment qu'avant, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de lui, et l'autre lui répondu avec toute innocence dans ça fabuleuse voix charmante :

**« Mais je n'ai rien fait moi »**

Mais le Vongola n'était pas dupe, avec toutes les choses qu'il avait faite avant, il était fort possible qu'il recommence, alors qu'il repensait à toutes les horreurs commises par eux deux il y a plus de 5 ans, l'homme avec une frange sur le côté regarda sa montre et s'étonna de l'heure il commença à se marrer... tout seul... et dit :

**« - Oh ! Tu as vu l'heure c'est que le temps passe vite en ta compagnie, je vais donc y aller~ A plus tard mon très cher ami **

**- A-attend ! »**

Et après l'avoir salué, Shinki est parti dans le sens opposé d'où il était venu. Le neuvième Boss Vongola était tellement préoccupé du comment il avait réussi à revenir des morts, quoique avec la technologie de maintenant tout était possible, mais quand même... alors qu'il cherchait une explication à tout ce bordel, il n'avait pas senti la présence d'une personne qui venait juste d'arriver.

**« Tu parlais avec qui ? ****»**

Surpris il se retourna pour voir que c'était Belphegor qui venait d'arriver, c'était d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle pour Timoteo, il n'aura pas besoin de le chercher partout dans la ville. Curieux comme un Prince, il demanda alors avec qui il parlait juste avant et le kyudaime lui répondit tout simplement qu'il ne le connaissait pas et que c'était sans importance de toute façon. Alors que le blond pensait, c'était au tour de Nono de poser des questions, il demanda alors ou il était passé et le lanceur de couteau lui répondit d'une manière blasée (Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ! Pas de grenouille !) :

**« Sushi »**

Le kyudaime soulagé qu'il n'était pas parti pour tuer quelqu'un comme il le fait souvent dès qu'il est énervé, se rappela alors de ce qui s'était passé il y a peu de temps avec Bel il continua alors par dire :

**« - Bel il faut qu'on parle**

**- Si c'est pour le rêve je te le dis tout de suite ce ne sont pas tes affaires »**

Le kyudaime était vraiment entrain de désespérer il se demanda même si il allait un jour, réussir à faire sortir de la bouche du prince ce fameux rêve, même s'il pensait savoir de quoi il s'agissait il voulait en être sur et l'entendre de la bouche de Bel.

Pendant ce temps un peu plus loin sur un banc on pouvait voir qu'un groupe d'amis étaient entrain de manger des takoyaki tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne remarque alors que deux personnes qu'ils connaissaient très bien se trouvaient quelque mètre un peu plus loin, c'était bien évidemment Timoteo et Belphegor et donc avec l'idée brillante de Reborn ils sont tous partis les rejoindre. Arrivé pratiquement devant eux, Reborn a tout simplement dit salut aux deux hommes qui ne parlait pas depuis un bon moment, ils retournèrent tous les deux en même temps pour voir que Tsuna et les autres venaient d'arriver, le kyudaime à tout simplement remit son sourire joyeux aux lèvres et a dit :

**« - Oh comme le monde est petit, comment allez-vous ?**

**- Bien »**

A tout simplement répondu Tsuna encore gêné de le voir, Reborn leur a donc demandé qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, et Timoteo toujours le sourire aux lèvres a donc répondu qu'ils étaient entrain de se préparer pour la soirée et qu'ils allaient dans le magasin pour vêtement, qui se trouve juste derrière eux. Alors que Bel, lui n'avait pas l'air d'être très rassuré, voir pas du tout, commença alors à partir de l'autre côté en disant :

**« Oh mince alors j'ai oublié que je devais faire quelque chose d'urgent »**

Il allait partir mais a vite été retenu par Nono

**~~~~~ P.O.V Bel ~~~~~**

**« - Oh mais non tu ne vas pas partir comme ça on doit d'abord choisir la robe que tu vas porter**

**- Il n'en ai pas question on peut très bien en commander une, ça prendra beaucoup moins de temps**

**- Aller ne fait pas le bébé et vient avec moi en plus ce n'est pas plus rapide puisqu'il faut attendre qu'elle arrive alors que là on va l'acheter de main propre »**

Ma dit le vieux en me prenant par le bras et en me traînant jusqu'au magasin, alors que je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche, je commence à regarder les autres et je leur dis en gueulant :

**« Aidez-moi au lieu de rester là à ne rien faire bande d'abrutit ! »**

Je me mets à lui donner des coups pour qu'il me lâche, ça avait bien marché ce matin mais là on dirait que non, sérieux pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose... En plus tout le monde nous regarde mais bon ce n'est pas grave mon seul objectif pour le moment, c'est de me sortir de ce pétrin. Alors que j'essayais de me sortir de là, Reborn avec un petit sourire au visage commence à se proposer en demandant :

**« Si vous voulez bien, on peut aussi vous aider à trouver la robe idéale, je suis sur que Bel sera ravi »**

_De quoi !?_

**« - NON !**

**- c'est une excellente idée que tu as là Reborn, aller tous avec moi**

**- Je m'oppose à cette idée complètement stupide »**

J'avais beau dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai quand même fini par être traîné jusqu'à l'intérieur du magasin, je remarquais en même temps les visages gênés ou amusés de la 10ème génération de la Vongola, sérieux ils pourraient faire quelque chose au moins, au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais un rat dans un laboratoire. Donc arrivé à l'intérieur, Reborn a eu une merveilleuse idée, sérieux d'où vient toutes ces imaginations toutes tordues les unes que les autres. Il avait alors proposé, que le sois disant Boss, l'abrutit aux bombes et l'épéiste devraient choisir différentes robes alors que les filles allez dire si oui ou non elle serait bien. Alors qu'un vendeur était venu pour demander si on avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, me mettant en plus de moins en moins à l'aise, le vieux a alors répondu qu'on aurait juste besoin d'une salle privée avec les robes les plus coûteuses qu'ils avaient.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Après que le vendeur est préparé la salle, les trois filles se sont installée confortablement sur un canapé, avec différents gâteaux est une tasse de tee chacune. Alors que le prince était dans la cabine entrain de désespérer dans son coin, Tsuna et le reste de ces gardiens sans compter bien sûr Hibari qui lui ne serait de toute façon jamais venu et Ryohei qui lui devait sûrement être entrain de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'extrême limite, cherchaient les meilleures robes. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs des roses, des rouges, bleus, violets, ...

**« Je plein quand même Bel de devoir faire ça » **A commencé à soupirer Tsuna

**« Ha ha ha je trouve ça amusant » **Commence à rire Yamamoto

**« Tss je trouve ça complètement débile de devoir faire ça » **C'est énervé Hayato

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, ils ont finalement réussi à trouver 5 robes qui leur paraissaient les plus convenables pour une soirée, et après ils les ont donnés à Bel sans que les filles ni Reborn et ni le kyudaime ne les voient, par ordre de l'arcobaleno qui voulait garder la surprise. Après une dizaine de minutes sans que Bel ne donne signe de vie Timoteo à finit par lui dire de se dépêcher, mais il a vite été remballé dans la seconde qui a suivi par un magnifique :

**« Va te faire foutre je ne sortirais pas de cette cabine avec cet accoutrement ». **

Gokudera qui en a eu tellement mare d'attendre, a finalement forcé le prince à ouvrir la cabine en le traitant de tous les noms. Pendant que Bel tirait sur la poignée pour la maintenir fermée, l'homme bombe lui poussait la porte pour l'ouvrir, jusqu'à ce que la poignée se casse laissant Hayato tomber sur le prince, dans une position plus ou moins gênante pour les deux. Leurs lèvres étaient séparées de quelque millimètre, limite elles se touchaient et le corps de Gokudera était entre les jambes du prince qui lui était rouge de honte déjà d'une, de ces vêtements qui était pratiquement parti avec la chute et de deux, de leur position, ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu la voix de Reborn leur disant de faire ça autre part avec un petit amusement dans sa voix, qu'ils se rendirent compte que tous le monde les regardaient, en même temps ils étaient juste devant eux alors comment les autres n'auraient pas pu les voir comme ça.

L'homme autoproclamé main droit du judaime c'est alors vite relevé, Bel a même pu entendre de sa part un petit **« désolé »** ce qui est même étonnant venant de sa part de le dire. Après quelques minutes d'attente entre la porte qui a fallu réparer et Bel qui se rechanger après un refus total de la robe d'avant, il est finalement sorti accoutré d'une longue robe rose avec des nœuds de papillon rose pale un peu partout, le joueur de baseball était mort de rire, Tsuna lui se retenait de rire surtout après avoir vu le regard de Bel qui voulait absolument tout dire **« tu oses rire et je te tuerais de la manière la plus horrible qui soit »** alors qu'Hayato ne faisait rien encore gêné de ce qui venait de se passer. Reborn et le kyudaime avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'arcobaleno c'est alors retourné vers les 3 filles et leur a demandé :

**« Alors vous en pensez quoi ? ****»**

Haru a été la première à s'exclamer avec des étoiles dans les yeux tandis que le Prince frissonnait rien quand la regardant :

**« Hahi cette robe lui va super bien »**

Les suivantes ont été Kyoko et Chrome qui était du même avis mais :

**« - Hmm mais en même temps ce n'est pas la tenue idéale pour une soirée **

**- Je dirais la même chose que Kyoko ... »**

Après le vote des 3 filles le neuvième a donc conclu que cette robe ne serait pas la bonne et a donc dit qu'il fallait passer à la suivante. Les robes suivantes n'ont pas aussi été mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la dernière, elle était de couleur violet foncé sans bretelles, sa longueur était à ras du sol. Pour ce qui était de la décoration elle avait des perles et sequins_ ( le sequin est une petite pièce en plastique ou de différents matériaux brillants. Il est percé d'un petit trou afin qu'il soit facile de la fixer à des vêtements ou à l'enfiler sur un fil )_ sur la poitrine, drapé sur la poitrine et à la taille, il y avait aussi une large ouverture sur la droite jusqu'à la taille, rehaussée par une rose aussi violette, avec un jeu de volants en tulle sur la moitié de la longueur. Au dot de la robe il y avait une fermeture par glissière invisible et avec un laçage. C'était la robe parfaite pour la soirée. Le blond impatient mais surtout énervé que tout le monde le regarde à finit par dire :

**« Arrêtaient de me regarder comme ça ! C'est bon ou pas ? »**

Les 3 filles dirent exactement en même temps que c'était la robe parfaite, ils décidèrent alors de l'acheter avec quelque accessoire qui va avec, comme les chaussures à talons, aussi en violet avec une rose sur le côté et un sac avec des perles et ils sortirent du magasin, quant à la perruque ils ont décidé qu'ils allaient l'acheter un autre jour, comme ils se faisaient tard. Et oui qui aurait cru que le simple faite d'acheter une robe allait prendre une après-midi entière. Ils sont ensuite tous partis de leur côté pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Un peut plus loin sur le toit d'un des bâtiments, se trouvaient 2 ombres de personne qui les regardaient, dont une plus grosse et l'autre beaucoup plus fine et plus grande, au centre de ces deux ombres se trouvaient une autre, de corpulence normale. Celle plus imposante que les autres commença à demander :

**« Maître est-ce que je peux les manger ? »**

Celle plus grande que les autres c'est opposé à cette proposition en lui répondant :

**« Bien sur que non imbécile de gros, ils sont pour le maître ! »**

Le soi-disant maître leur a donc répondu amuser :

**« - Ha ha ha mais bien sûr que tu pourras les manger plus tard, il faudra juste que tu me laisses B4**

**- Ouais ! »**

A dit joyeusement le plus gros, alors que l'autre était désespéré par le niveau d'intelligence qu'avait son collègue. Le maître amusé de voir son grassouillet de complice rire comme un débile en sautillant, se retourna alors pour revoir le groupe qui ce séparé par petit groupe et pensa :

**« Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, profites-en tant qu'il en est encore tan****t »**

~~~~~ A suivre ~~~~~

Aller dans le prochain chapitre je vous préviens tout de suite il y aura "roulement de tambour" du Yaoi !

Owi enfin *-* et oui je le fais ça pour vous mes très chères lectrices et lecteurs~

**Yuki-Fiction-Yaoi **: Merci pour tes trois jolis commentaires~ Et j'ai lu tes fictions, mais bien sur que oui qu'elles sont bien =)

Commentaire : suite

Pas de commentaire : pas de suite


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement... T^T

**Pairing : **Eh eh~ Un couple va être découvert maintenant (enfin il était tellement évidant celui là ^^'')

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une mauvaise nouvelle**

**(lemon dans ce chapitre, âme sensible ou homophobe s'abstenir)**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Bel ~~~~~**

Juste avant de rentrer, il y avait eu des tueurs à gages qui étaient venu pour essayer de tuer le boss Vongola comme à chaque fois, je l'ai donc défendue, en les tuent tous avec mes couteaux entourés de la flamme, après s'être débarrassé des corps on est rentré dans l'hôtel et on est parti chacun de notre côté. Le vieux, lui remplissait des papiers alors que moi je prenais une douche avec un mal de ventre insupportable, sérieux ça fait presque plus d'une semaine que ça me l'avait pas fait, après avoir fini j'ai à peine réussi à m'habiller que je me suis mis à tousser et comme la dernière fois il y avait eu du sang. Mais cette fois-ci on va dire que c'était un peu plus grave qu'avant, j'avais tellement mal en toussant j'avais l'impression que ma gorge était complètement desséchée, je me suis alors accroupi et je continuais à cracher du sang tous en toussant _**« putain ça fait mal ! »**_ J'avais tellement mal je souffrais tellement.

**« Chut ça va aller »****  
**  
J'avais tellement mal que je n'avais pas remarqué que le neuvième venait d'entrer _**« Tss j'ai sûrement oublié de fermer la porte à clef »**_ il avait posé sa main sur mon dos et faisait des vas et viens pour que ça passe, j'allais lui dire quelque chose mais j'ai de nouveau toussé à peine avoir ouvert la bouche.

**« Ne parle pas ça va aller, respire doucement »**

Ma t'il dit _**« putain c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi »**_ il a fini par me porter jusqu'à mon lit et est sorti quelque temps pour revenir me dire qu'il avait appelé un docteur, je déteste montrer ma faiblesse devant les autres. Après quelques minutes de souffrance le soi-disant docteur est arrivé qui aurait cru que ça serait un des mafieux les plus pervers, Shamal.

**« - ah ah ah, tu devrais voir la tête d'enterrement que tu fais**  
**- la ferme »**

C'était les deux premiers mots que j'avais réussi à prononcer, enfin réussis vite dit puisque les quelques secondes qui ont suivi je me suis remis à tousser, tout à fait génial ! Après avoir fini de m'ausculter, Shamal a demandé au neuvième de sortir pour qu'ils parlent en privés, alors que moi en attendant j'étais, là allongé sur place ne pouvant même pas bouger à cause de la douleur. Ils sont rentrés de dehors au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je lui ai donc demandé se qu'y ce passait pour qu'ils fassent tous les deux une tête d'enterrement.

**« euh Bel il faut ... il faut qu'on parle ... »**

À commencer à dire le neuvième, en voyant que le Vongola hésitait le docteur a fini par dire :

**« je vais être clair tu dois quitter définitivement le monde de la mafia »**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Le lendemain a la résidence des Sawada, Tsuna attendait la compagnie d'une certaine personne. À l'extérieur se trouvait cette même personne que le futur boss Vongola attendait impatiemment, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison et sonna, il a tout de suite été accueilli par la mère de Tsuna avec le plus grand des sourires, il la salua et monta à l'étage rejoindre son ami et frappa à la porte.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

J'entends quelqu'un frapper et je l'autorise à entrer pour voir que c'était Yamamoto qui était venu. On se dit salut comme tout le temps, et Yamamoto me redit, comme à chaque fois que je peux l'appeler par son prénom, je corrige alors et l'appelle par son prénom, il se rapprocha alors lentement vers moi pour tirer mon visage près du sien avec ces deux mains et me dit :

**« - J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Tsuna**  
**- T-Take... »**  
**  
**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, qu'il a finalement pressé ces lèvres contre les miennes pour d'abords commencer avec un baiser doux et chaleureux pour ensuite finir avec un plus dure est pleine de passions. Je gémissait de plaisir dans son baiser. Yamamoto à alors stoppé le baiser pour s'attaquer ensuite a mon cout.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal _(attention Yaoi)_ ~~~~~**

Après s'être attaqué à son cou, le gardien de la pluie portait son Boss jusqu'au lit pour le laisser tomber dessus, il s'installa sur lui et ils s'embrassaient à nouveau se perdant dans leur baiser, savourant chaque caresse, chaque démonstration de tendresse de l'autre tout en se déshabillant, une fois tous les deux déshabillés l'épéiste ayant un besoin énorme de sentir le cul de son amant autour de sa verge, en voyant le regard intense du Boss Vongola il savait qu'il en avait aussi besoin et maintenant. Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour la partie de jambe en l'air, il se préparait à recevoir une réponse négative à ce qu'il allait demander.

**« - Je n'ai rien, tu as quelque chose ?**  
**- Dans la commode »**  
**  
**Dit le Boss avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui étonna vraiment son amant, c'est vrai quoi d'habitude il avait tellement honte qu'il n'osait jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Yamamoto chercha le lubrifiant qui était dans la commode du brun et l'étala sur ses doigts après avoir fini il déclara enfin :

**« Tu sais, tu m'impressionnes d'habitude c'est moi qui dois toujours en ramener, petit coquin, j'espère que tu n'utilises pas "autre chose" pour me remplacer »**

Tsuna s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais a était remplacé par un gémissement, quand ce dernier le prépara à sa venue, le joueur de baseball prépara son amant, le pénétrant d'un doigt puis d'un autre, dilatant sa chair progressivement avant de les retirer. Tout doucement, il amena son sexe à l'intimité, et l'y inséra. Yamamoto commença à aller et venir, il se laissa complètement emporter par un tourbillon de plaisir qui lui parcourait son corps. De son côté Tsuna aimait, hurlait de plaisir tandis que sa prostate a été battue dure à chaque poussée. Tout d'un coup, les coups ont commencé à ralentir, mais ils étaient assez profonds pour que la prostate soit frappée légèrement.

**« - N-Ne ralen-tit p-pas**  
**- Dis mon nom »**

Commandé Yamamoto.

**« - Takeshi...**  
**- Je ne peux pas t'entendre »**

Dit le garçon d'une voix chantante.

**« TAKESHI ! »**

Il pria à haute voix.

**« Maintenant supplie-moi »**

Il a de nouveau commandé.

**« - S-s'il te plaît ! Ta-Takishi ! B-baiser moi plus fort!**  
**- Avec plaisir »**

Tsuna ne pouvait crier, comme sa prostate a été battue plus rapidement et plus difficilement, les sentiments en l'accablant d'un orgasme. Leurs mains se rejoignirent ensemble alors leurs baisers passionnés commencés. Après le baiser langoureux, Yamamoto regarde Tsuna et dit :

**« Je suis à proximité T-Tsuna ... »**

Et le Boss répondit alors :

**« M-moi aussi »**

Yamamoto ferma les yeux rapidement et puis il le rouvrit, son corps tremblant.

**« Je t'aime Tsuna ! »**

S'écria le joueur de baseball comme il est venu en premier, son sperme jaillissant de sa bite, puis vider droit dans le cul du brun, frappant la prostate en même temps, le Boss Vongola est venue peu après.

**« M-moi aussi, T-Ta-ke-shi... »**

Haleta Tsuna. La main gauche de l'épéiste presse l'érection dans sa main rapidement, le sentant venir. Les deux couchées dans le lit du brun, pour ce qui semblait être des heures, alors qu'en réalité, ce n'est que dix minutes. Yamamoto s'est ensuite déplacé de sorte qu'il soit sur le côté, tirant la couverture sur leur corps désormais épuisé. Ses mains jouant avec les cheveux bruns de son amant.

Un peut plus tard Reborn en rentrant dans la chambre du futur Boss, ne fut pas étonné de les voir tous les deux dans le lit. Au contraire il souriait et sortit pour les laisser dans leurs intimités.

~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~

Hey tout le monde =) Voilà la suite que vous attendiez (si bien sur vous l'attendiez vraiment 3)

N'hésitez pas à laissez un commentaire surtout, ça me ferait très plaisir ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement... T^T

**Pairing : **8027 comme vous l'avez vu dans le chapitre précédent =P et maintenant qui sera le prochain !

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'affaire B4**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Après leurs ébats, le futur Boss Vongola et son gardien se sont endormis dans les bras de chacun pendant une bonne heure. Quand ils se sont réveillés, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se réveillent ensemble, ils se sont embrassés et après ils se sont habillés pour descendre manger, rien ne vaut un bon petit quelque chose dans le ventre après une bonne petite nuit intime. Quand ils sont descendus ils ont pu voir qu'il y avait seulement Reborn et Shamal dans la cuisine. Curieux de ne pas voir les autres Sawada Tsunayoshi leur a donc salué et demandé en même temps où les autres étaient partis. Shamal a salué en retour quant à Reborn, il leur a expliqué que Mama et les autres étaient partis faire les courses et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant la soirée. Après que Tsuna est servie à manger à Yamamoto et à lui, et s'être installé, Reborn a alors demandé à Shamal pourquoi il était là. Et après avoir fini sa tasse de café, il a répondu :

**« Hier soir je suis allé voir le neuvième et Bel à l'hôtel pour une visite qui s'est avérée plus grave que je ne le pensais »**

Reborn intrigué de ce que venait de dire le médecin pervers, a demandé de quel genre de visite il s'agissait. Et Shamal leur a donc expliquait qu'au départ le kyudaime l'avait téléphoné en urgence pour vérifier l'état de Belphegor, il a ensuite pris un gâteau puis l'a mangé et ensuite il a fini par dire :  
**  
« Au début je pensais que c'était juste suite à une mission, mais ce n'est qu'après l'avoir ausculté que j'ai découvert qu'il avait eu une petite hémorragie interne et la cause du saignement est due au fait que quelque chose le mange de l'intérieur »  
**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

**« Quoi ! »**

Je commence à hurler, je vois que Yamamoto est bouche-bée et que Reborn le regarde d'un air interrogateur et demande comment est-ce possible. Shamal ayant fini le plateau à gâteaux se retourne vers Reborn et ensuite lui demande :  
**  
« Tu te souviens de l'affaire B4 »**

Alors que j'allais leur demander de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient, la sonnette a retenti. Je me suis levé pour ouvrir la porte et voir que Gokudera-kun était là avec toute sa splendeur je l'ai donc laissé rentrer, entré dans la cuisine il a tout de suite demandé pourquoi Shamal était là, après lui avoir tout expliqué, il a ensuite demandé qu'est-ce que c'était "B4". Reborn nous a donc répondu :  
**  
« Je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début »  
**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Reborn (Flashback) ~~~~~~**

_Il y a environ 400 ans deux princes jumeaux vécus ensemble avec leur petite sœur en Angleterre, le plus grand des deux jumeaux s'appelait Akikazu, il avait les cheveux en or et les yeux de couleur bleus azur alors que l'autre, Akihiko, avait aussi les cheveux en or mais ces yeux étaient de couleur rubis, leur petite sœur, Akemi, quant à elle ces yeux étaient de couleurs violettes mais avait aussi les cheveux blonds doré. Ils vivaient tous les trois en paix jusqu'à ce qu'un jour la plus petite ait un accident mortel, le plus vieux qui en était responsable ce jour-là c'est tellement senti coupable qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui-même pour finir par mourir lui aussi quelques semaines plus tard. _  
**  
**_20 ans plus tard après avoir fini ces études le prince Akihiko venait de succéder au trône et était aussi devenu allié avec la famille Vongola puisque Giotto et lui était devenu des amis très proche lors de leurs études. Tout aller bien jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un scientifique ait découvert un livre de magie noire, curieux comme il était, il a décidé de tester le plus puissant de tous, une invocation._  
**  
« Et il a réussi ? » **Ma interrompu Tsuna**  
« La ferme dame-Tsuna, n'interrompe pas le flashback avec tes questions débiles, alors écoute et tais-toi, j'en étais où maintenant ... ah oui »**

_Au bout de plusieurs mois de travail acharné il avait enfin terminé les préparatifs, mais la puissance de cette invocation était beaucoup trop élevée pour lui, qu'il a fini par en perdre le contrôle et de devenir le sacrifice du monstre qu'il a invoqué, ce qu'y a permis au démon d'avoir assez de puissance pour pouvoir s'échapper, ce dernier ayant détruit le livre en cendres il n'y avait aucun moyen de le détruire. L'Angleterre entière a alors connu la plus grande catastrophe au monde, le monstre se déchaînait sur toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, il détruisait des villes entières, le pays entier était perdu._  
**  
**_Jusqu'à ce que le premier Boss des Vongola, Giotto, ait trouvé une idée, celle de renfermer le démon dans un hôte comme ils avaient tout essayé, la Percée du Point Zéro, de la magie blanche,... Le roi de ce royaume n'ayant plus d'idée accepta immédiatement, c'était le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait qu'une personne se sacrifie pour devenir l'hôte. Celui qui se dénoncera sera bien évidemment le roi de ce pays, Akihiko, même avec les paroles de son ami Giotto qui lui disait que c'était insensé, qu'il n'avait même pas la majorité de chance de s'en sortir vivant, l'homme aux yeux rubis avait pris sa décision et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière._  
**  
**_Après une semaine de préparatif, tout était enfin prêt il ne manquerait plus qu'à mettre le plan à l'oeuvre. Avec l'aide de ses autres gardiens le Boss Vongola avait finalement réussi à coincer le démon dans une forêt, le Vongola blond l'a ensuite bloquée avec l'aide de la Percée du Point Zéro pour avoir le temps de commencer le rituel, plusieurs illusionnistes étaient là pour les aider, pour cela ils devaient se mettre en cercle autour du démon, et après une longue incantation ils avaient enfin réussi à l'emprisonner dans le corps du roi, l'incantation finit le roi aux yeux de rubis souffrait le martyre, ils avaient l'impression que ces os se déchiquetaient que ces membres se broyaient il en avait tellement souffert qu'il c'était évanoui, le premier inquiet avait demandé qu'est-ce qu'il avait, les illusionnistes leur avaient simplement répondu que c'était normal et que les jours qui suivaient il allait aussi souffrir et que s'il en avait la force il allait survivre ou sinon il mourrait et il faudrait alors trouver un autre hôte et après cela ils disparurent et après cette fameuse nuit, le peuple anglais avait enfin retrouvé le sourire._  
**  
**_Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que le roi était encore vivant mais sous anesthésie, Giotto, lui était resté à son chevet et il le resterait jusqu'à son réveil. Le bras droit qui venait de rentrer c'est alors proposé de prendre le relais, mais le Boss Vongola déterminer, ne voulait pas partir. Le primo était resté au chevet encore pendant des jours et des jours, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Akihiko se réveillât sous l'extrême joie du Primo. Il lui aura fallu par contre plusieurs jours pour pouvoir remarcher correctement._  
**  
**_Quelques mois plus tard une réunion a été faite, il y avait la famille Vongola, la famille Cavalone, le chef du CEDEF, le roi Akihiko et un de ses majordomes. Ils se sont tous mis d'accord pour que le "démon" soit transmis de génération en génération par la lignée royale._

**~~~~~ Fin du Flashback ~~~~~**

**« - Voilà vous connaissez à peu près toute l'histoire  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé après ? »**

Ma demandé Tsuna, je lui ai alors répondu, que finalement le roi avait fini par trouver une belle femme, il se mariera avec et a eu d'adorable jumeau dont le plus petit est devenu à son tour l'hôte et le plus grand à succédé au trône après la mort des parents et ainsi de suite. J'ai ensuite rajouté que si je leur avais raconté toute cette histoire, c'est parce que Belphegor faisait lui aussi partie de cette famille et qu'il était devenu alors à son tour l'hôte du démon.

**~~~~~ P.O.V normal ~~~~~**

**« Alors c'est donc ça B4 ... »** Commença à réfléchir Gokudera

Reborn a donc expliqué, que ce qu'il avait raconté n'était qu'une partie et quand faite B4 était un projet scientifique. L'actuel Boss Vongola étant curieux demanda quel genre de projet c'était.

**« Il consistait à faire de l'hôte une arme »**

A dit une personne derrière eux, ils se sont tous retournés pour voir de qui provenait la voix, même si Reborn et Shamal le savaient déjà, pour remarquer que c'était le chef du CEDEF et Mammon sur son épaule qui venait d'arriver. Tsuna étonné de leurs visites gueula en demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là, alors que Mammon se plaignait du cri que venait de pousser le Boss Vongola, Iemistu leur expliqua :

**« Normalement on aurait dû rejoindre le Kyudaime à l'hôtel, mais comme on passait devant la maison je me suis dit que j'allais passer le bonjour et puis je vous ai surpris en train de parler de l'affaire B4, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Bel ? »**

Après que le docteur est expliqué la situation au chef du CEDEF, Iemitsu est parti avec Mammon en disant qu'ils allaient à l'hôtel pour voir ce qui se passait. Tsuna qui était aussi inquiet est parti avec ces deux gardiens et Reborn. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel ils ont été accueillis par le Kyudaime. Le futur Boss Vongola qui pour une fois n'était pas gêné de la présence de Timoteo a tout de suite demandé si Bel allait bien, et il lui a répondu qu'il était en train de dormir et qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on lui avait dit cette triste nouvelle.  
**  
**Reborn a alors demandé comment aller se passer la mission puisque c'était le prince blond qui devait l'accompagner. Timotéo leur a donc expliqué que la mission serait alors annulée, vu que personne ne pourrait y aller étant donné que seul un membre de la royauté pouvait y aller. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le lanceur de couteaux était juste derrière la porte entrain d'écouter, en entendant ce que le Kyudaime venait de dire, il est sorti de la chambre et s'y est opposé en gueulant **« NON ! » **assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende, ce qu'il a réussi à faire puisque tout le monde s'est retourné en sursaut. En voyant le regard des autres surpris de sa présence il a finalement dit :  
**  
« Je n'accepterais pas qu'on annule cette mission tu m'entends sale vieux débris, si tu veux après je partirai mais laisse-moi la finir, s'il te plaît c'est sûrement mon seul moyen de le retrouver »**

Il a réussi à dire, mais c'est vite effondré sur ses genoux par terre tout en pleurant, à ce moment-là, la seule pensée qui lui envahissait la tête était **_« Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets à pleurer... et devant tout le monde en plus »._** En voyant la réaction du prince, Nono à finalement accepté et s'est levé pour l'aider à se recoucher dans la pièce d'à côté.

Les autres qui étaient restés dans le salon, étaient complètement bouche bée par la réaction de Bel, Tsuna a finalement demandé qui était la personne dont le blond avait parlé quand il avait dit _« c'est sûrement mon seul moyen de le retrouver »_ et Mammon a dit en soupirant :

**« Il cherche l'assassin de sa mère »**

* * *

Un peu plus loin, trois personnes qui regardaient la scène depuis le toit d'une maison. Une des trois commença à demander à une autre :

**« Ça faisait partie de votre plan Master ? »**

Cette personne lui a alors répondu :  
**  
« On peut dire sa comme ça mais ce n'est pas encore finis, non, loin de là même »**

Il commence à rire mais a été coupé pour le troisième homme :  
**  
« - Et maintenant je peux les mangers ?  
- NON ! »**

Lui répond son maître, et leur dit qu'il est temps de rentrer, qu'ils avaient finis pour aujourd'hui, mais avant de partir le maître se retourne et dit **« On se reverra Bel »**

~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~

Et voilà le chapitre 6 que j'ai posté juste après le 5 ^-^

En espèrent que celui-là aussi vous a plu a plus tard pour le prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas... Laissez un commentaire =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, sinon déjà le manga ne se serais certainement pas terminée aussi brusquement ! Il aurait encore continué, pour notre bonheur à tous et à toute !

**Pairing : **8027, et encore d'autre ;P

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes... Mais je commence à m'améliorer et j'espère qu'un jour ce défaut sera enfin résolu !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Préparation pour le ball**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

Sérieux pourquoi je me retrouve à faire ça !

**« - Sawada Tsunayoshi si tu ne veux pas que je te tue de la façon la plus horrible qui soit, arrête de me marcher sur les pieds **

**- Hai ! Désolé ! »**

**~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~**

_**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**_

_Après le moment dramatique de Bel, les autres et moi qui étions resté assis autour d'une table, dans la salle à mangé, étions resté complètement silencieux pour ne pas, sans faire experts dire un mot qui ne fallait pas et puis dans ce genre de moment mieux vos ne rien dire. Après que le kyudaime soit sortie de la pièce où il avait mis Bel après qu'il se soit effondré en pleurs, il est venu s'asseoir avec nous tout en soupirant, il a pris sa tasse de café, la remplis et en a bu quelque gorgé, puis ensuite il a dirigé ses yeux vers nous et nous a dit :_

_**« - Très bien nous allons commencer les préparatifs**_

_**- et pour Belphegor ? **_

_**- Ne t'inquiet pas pour lui Tsuna, il est intelligent, il retiendra toutes les consignes »**_

_A donc répondu à ma question le kyudaime. Reborn a ensuite demandé comment il comptait s'y prendre, avec Bel complètement malade il ne pourra pas aller bien loin pendant la soirée, l'actuel Boss Vongola, qui avait déjà tout prévu, nous a donc informé qu'il avait déjà téléphoné à Shamal pour qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour calmer les douleurs jusqu'à la fin de la soirée afin de pouvoir mener la mission à bien. J'ai ensuite demandé, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer après, la tête baissée en regardant mes jambes. Le kyudaime, c'est tourné vers moi et ma alors dit d'une voix des plus sérieuses et en même temps elle avait l'air tellement sombre :_

_**« Comme a dit Bel juste avant, il quittera définitivement la mafia et il mènera alors sa propre vie »**_

_À ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais j'avais vraiment envie de me lever et partir d'ici, j'étais comment dire... triste... ou en colère ? Reborn qui a sûrement vu mon état et lu dans mes pensés par la même occasion et a sûrement vu aussi l'état des autres (on aurait dit un enterrement) a décidé de calmer l'atmosphère en disant avec un sourire :_

_**« Kyudaime qui dit soirée royale... dit forcément bal non ? »**_

_Soudain le visage de l'actuel Boss Vongola s'est éclaircie et il a donc finalement dit qu'il allait changer absolument tous les plants pour la soirée et en refaire un autre mais pour ça il lui fallait du temps pour tout refaire, c'est donc joyeux qu'il nous a, sans aucun scrupule, fait sortir de l'hôtel en nous disant qu'il viendrait avec le nouveau plant chez moi demain en début d'après-midi._

_Et c'est avec étonnement que Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Reborn, moi et même mon père et Mammon, que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Mon père encore sous le choc du comportement de Nono, à mon avis il n'a sûrement pas dû se faire virer d'un endroit comme ça souvent lui... Enfin aussi ça peut se comprendre, venant du Kyudaime c'est sûrement très rare qu'il fasse ça voir il ne l'a sûrement jamais fait. C'est avec une conscience étonnée et la voix de Reborn que nous sommes tous repartis chez moi. Pendant la route nous avons croisé Shamal et c'est alors qu'il nous a informés qu'il allait donner un médicament pour Bel afin qu'il est moins mal pour pouvoir réussir la mission correctement._

_**« - Sérieux il ira jusqu'à prendre des médicaments pour arriver à ces fins celui-là**_

_**- Une vraie tête de mule »**_

_On dit en soupirant mon père et Mammon en parlant de Bel-san, j'ai donc demandé à l'arcobaleno de la brume pourquoi il était là, d'où je me suis fait percuter par le marteau de Reborn et il m'a dit que Mammon était une fille et non un garçon, je me suis excusé alors que j'étais encore sous un choc extrême, tient la preuve je viens même de dire le mot culte d'Oni-san, à force de fréquenter des cas particuliers je vais finalement aussi devenir encore plus bizarre qu'eux._

_**« - Ne t'inquiète pas tu es déjà bizarre dame-Tsuna**_

_**- Reborn ! »**_

_Toujours là pour me rabaisser... Alors que j'étais encore par terre Gokudera-kun ma gentiment tendus la main pour m'aider à me relever et on a ensuite repris la route, c'est alors que je me suis souvenue qu'avant de mettre pris un magnifique coup de marteau de Reborn j'allais demander à Mammon pourquoi ELLE était avec nous, je lui ai donc demandé, et elle ma répondu directement :_

_**« Si tu veux que je te réponde tu vas d'abord devoir me payer »**_

_Elle est sérieuse !?_

_**« - Parfaitement sérieuse**_

_**- Tu peux aussi lire dans mes pensées !? »**_

_C'est bon il y a deux bébés qui squattent chez moi et ils savent tous les deux lires dans les penser... Je n'ai vraiment pas du tout de chance sur ce coup-là..._

_Arrivés au point au nous nous séparons à la fin des cours, et voyant qu'il se faisait tard on est donc partie chacun de notre côté, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto du leur, et moi et les autres vers chez moi. C'est en silence complet qu'on est donc arrivé à la maison, sous l'immense joie de maman de voir papa ici, il n'a sûrement pas dû la prévenir de sa venue et aussi de voir quelqu'un d'autre, et en plus un bébé, Mammon. Après avoir tous fini de manger on s'est donc tout de suite couché._

_**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**_

_Du côté du Kyudaime et Bel, Shamal venait d'arriver en voyant une scène plutôt comique devant lui, d'un côté il y avait Nono avec plusieurs papiers et il écrivait à la vitesse de la lumière (et oui c'est ça quand on est un Vongola ! On n'a pas peur d'écrire !) et d'un autre côté il voyait Bel dormir comme un bébé. **« C'est deux là en tiennent vraiment une couche »** Pensa alors le docteur. Mais vu qu'il n'était pas là pour les regarder, mais plutôt pour donner le médicament à Bel, il alla vers Timoteo. En sentant une présence venir vers lui l'actuel Boss Vongola, se retourna et salua l'invité. Et après une explication pour savoir comment Bel devrait prendre le remède contre la douleur, Shamal est parti._

_Comme le prince-dechu devait prendre la pilule le matin et le soir, le Kyudaime devait alors le réveiller afin qu'il puisse la prendre, il a donc pris un verre avec de l'eau et un comprimé, et ensuite il est rentré dans la chambre du blond pour le réveiller, mais a été arrêté dans son élan en voyant comment Bel était entrain de dormir. Il dormait sur le côté avec son coussin dans les bras la bouche à moitié ouverte, il le trouvait tellement mignon qu'il n'osait pas le réveiller (ne pensait pas à des choses perverses petite lectrice ou lecteur -_-) mais il le fallait bien, après tout c'était pour son bien, il allait le secouer légèrement mais c'est arrêté alors qu'il entendit Bel murmurer très faiblement :_

_**« Hayato... »**_

_Puis après il s'est retourné de sorte qu'il soit sur le dos, mais toujours avec l'oreiller dans ses bras. Alors que Timoteo était plutôt sous le choc d'avoir entendu Bel murmurer le prénom du gardien de Tsuna. Il se demanda alors s'il y avait une quelconque relation entre ces deux-là. Et c'est à ce moment même que le blond se réveilla en demandant au Kyudaime qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au niveau du lit, ce qui lui remit les penser en ordre, c'est vrai quoi ça lui a fait un choc d'entendre ce nom sortir de la bouche de Bel. Et c'est là qui a donné le médicament avec le verre d'eau en expliquant comment il devait le prendre. Et après que le prince est avalé la pilule et bu tout le verre, Timoteo a décidé que c'était le bon moment pour lui demander pourquoi il avait dit le prénom de Gokudera Hayato, ce qu'il fit de suite :_

_**« - Euh Bel... Pourquoi pendant que tu dormais tu as dit le nom du gardien de la tempête de Tsuna**_

_**- Pardon ? »**_

_Choqué par ce que venait de lui demander le Kyudaime, Bel a levé la tête en se demandant ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Ne se souvenant plus de quoi il avait rêvé et voulant chasser sûrement toute une histoire que se faisait Timoteo, il a simplement dit qu'il avait sûrement dû rêvasser, ils sont après partis manger quelque chose au restaurant et ensuite ils se sont couché, oui une grande journée les attendait demain._

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Le lendemain, c'est de bonne humeur que le Kyudaime se réveilla et réveilla par la même occasion Bel, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Et pour une fois depuis plus d'une semaine, le blond ne c'était pas réveillé avec son mal de ventre, oui le médicament avait bien fait effet, après avoir déjeuné et pour Bel avoir pris son médicament par la même occasion, ils se sont habillés, Nono avait un pull brun avec une longue veste marron qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses et un long pantalon noir, quant à Bel, il avait un mini pull avec un crâne de chats dessus avec par-dessus une veste rayée en noir et blanc sur les manches et le reste en noir en compagnie d'une capuche avec des oreilles de chats et des yeux en bouton rouge et un pantalon noir._

_Ils sont resté toute la matinée dans l'hôtel et sont ensuite partis manger dehors dans le restaurant de sushi et après avoir fini de manger, ils sont alors sortis et ils ont marché en direction de la maison de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Belphegor demanda alors où ils allaient, car oui il n'avait pas été mis au courant du changement de plan. C'est avec un sourire que Timoteo lui répondi :_

_**« Tu verras quand on y sera »**_

_Après quelques minutes de marche, ils sont enfin arrivés à leurs destinations, sous les yeux étonnés du Prince en voyant le nom inscrit devant la résidence "Sawada" il regarda Nono et lui demanda alors pourquoi ils étaient ici, le plus vieux ne répondit rien il avait juste encore son sourire alors qu'il allait sonner, ils entendirent deux personnes arriver. Bel qui commençait à s'énerver, déjà d'être là et en plus que ça soit Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato qui venaient d'arriver, le blond énervé regarda la Kyudaime en pointant les deux qui venaient d'arriver et dit :_

_**« Pourquoi on est là !? Et pourquoi il y a aussi c'est deux là !? »**_

_Timoteo qui l'a complètement ignoré, pour ne pas vouloir se répéter, a sonné à la porte. Alors qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un réponde, Bel vexé d'avoir été complètement ignoré, à croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et ses mis à bouder royalement. C'est bien évidemment Tsuna qui les a accueilli choqué de voir tout ce monde devant chez lui mais a vite était rappelé par Reborn. Tous entré c'est ensuite Mama qui les a accueilli, mais surtout Nono, elle était tout simplement heureuse de le revoir, ça devait presque faire plus de 10 ans qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu. En voyant le blond, elle est ensuite partie le voir et lui a demandé comment il s'appelait, et après s'être présenté, la mère de Tsuna avait l'air si émerveillée, puis elle a dit :_

_**« Alors c'est donc toi Belphegor, Iemitsu ma beaucoup parlé de toi, et il avait raison tu es tellement adorable~ »**_

_Surpris mais surtout gêné de ce que venait de dire la brune, Bel s'est mis à rougir. Voyant la réaction du prince, Mama s'est sentie obligée de redire à quel point il était mignon et a ensuite commencé à lui poser plein de questions comme, quel âge il avait ou d'où est-ce qu'il venait, voyant la détresse que montrait Bel sur son visage, Iemitsu a décidé d'agir en disant qu'ils étaient un peu occupés et qu'ils devaient parler avec Tsuna. Ils sont ensuite tous montés en haut. Et c'est en arrivant dans la chambre du Judaime, que le Kyudaime a enfin dit ce qu'il avait préparé pour la mission :_

_**« J'ai durement réfléchi hier soir, et comme tu l'avais dit Reborn qui dit soirée dit forcement ball, donc j'ai décidé d'un peu changé le plan pour la mission »**_

_Après la déclaration que venait de faire Timoteo, Bel avait soudainement un visage illuminé comme s'il attendait de la part du Kyudaime une seule et unique phrase : « ce qui veut dire que Bel n'aura pas besoin de porter la robe » et cette phrase il l'attendait impatiemment. Voyant de l'espoir sur le visage du prince, Nono a finalement dit au blond de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il portera quand même la robe qu'ils avaient achetés, Mammon impatiente de savoir la suite demanda alors quel était le petit changement et le Kyudaime répondit alors :_

_**« Ce ne sera pas moi qui accompagnerai Bel mais une autre personne, il faut juste trouver la personne idéale pour ça »**_

_Reborn curieux demanda pourquoi, et Timoteo lui répondit tout simplement :_

_**« Parce que pour qu'une danse soit réussite dans un ball, il faut que les danseurs soient mignons ensemble, donc ça ne serait pas élégant si je venais danser avec Bel, c'est pour cela qu'un de vous trois va devoir le faire »**_

_Le Kyudaime a dit la fin de la phrase en pointant Yamamoto, Gokudera et Tsuna. Iemitsu et Mammon avaient tous les deux un sourire en coin, Bel quant à lui était en totale dépression, se demandant encore pourquoi il était là et Reborn amusait par la tournure des évènements proposa encore une idée de génie. Il proposa alors que ça soit dame-Tsuna, et sa simple excuse était tout simplement : «pour affiner son entrainement pour être le futur Boss Vongola »_

**~~~~~ Fin du Flashback ~~~~~**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Tsuna ~~~~~**

Et voilà c'est pour cela que je suis entrain de danser avec un tueur sans pitié et que je n'arrête pas de lui marcher sur les pieds à chaque pas. Sérieux comment il fond les danseurs pour y arriver !? Bel complètement désespéré de mon cas ma dit de me concentrer et qu'on allait recommencer depuis le début. J'ai donc remis ma main droite sous l'omoplate du blond, en faisant bien attention de ne pas descendre trop bas, j'ai failli y perdre ma main en faisant cette erreur-là, quant à mon autre main, elle tenait celle de Bel et l'autre main du prince était sur mon épaule. Et c'était repartie pour un autre tour j'ai donc fait comme il me l'avait dit, j'ai alors avancé légèrement mon pied droit puis ensuite le gauche en diagonale alors que Bel suivait mes pas distinctement et sans difficulté, et puis c'était de nouveau au tour de mon pied droit pour rejoindre celui de gauche, mais comme à chaque fois j'ai marché sur le pied du prince, qui lui en a eu complètement marre et a arrêté de danser puis il a dit :

**« - Non mais sérieux on y arrivera jamais avec lui ! Autant faire comme c'était prévue **

**- C'est le début c'est normal qu'il ait un peu de mal »**

A répondu l'actuel Boss Vongola à Bel, puis Mammon a proposée que quelqu'un me montre comment faire, comme cela ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour moi de comprendre, merci enfin quelqu'un qui comprend comment faire, merci beaucoup Mammon et c'est à ce moment-là que le brillant Kyudaime est une idée sublime en tête, il se tourna vers Gokudera, sachant que lui savait valser, c'est vrai qu'il fait parti d'une famille mafieuse donc il doit forcément savoir comment faire, et lui demanda alors de me faire une démonstration ce qu'il accepta bien évidemment avec plaisir, enfin plaisir est un grand mot vu qu'il devait le faire le lanceur de couteau, à force de trainer avec lui je le connais pratiquement, mais il voulait absolument me montrer le contraire pour me faire plaisir.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Il s'est donc avancé vers Bel a prit sa main avec la sienne et l'autre la mis sous l'omoplate du prince, alors que le blond était encore sous le choc par la vitesse dont il est venue et gêné d'être aussi prêt de l'argenter il a donc tout fait pour détourner le regard des yeux de Gokudera. Ils ont ensuite commencé à valser tranquillement sur une musique douce que venait de mettre Iemitsu, en faisant toujours le même pas : D'abord Hayato mettait son pied droit en avant et Bel le suivait en même tant avec son pied gauche et ensuite le lanceur de dynamite à mis en diagonale et en avançant un peu son pied gauche et le blond suivait toujours ces pas et puis ensuite il a rejoint son pied gauche avec le droit. Ils ont donc continué comme ça justes qu'à la fin de la musique, et en faisant toujours le même pas ils ont finis par faire plusieurs tours et juste à la fin de la musique le prince à alors fait un tour sur lui-même et ensuite ils se sont lâché la main.

Après l'extraordinaire performance que venait de montrer les deux garçons, le Kyudaime s'est avancé et a alors dit que c'était maintenant au tour de Tsuna vu qu'à présent il avait vu comment valser correctement, mais Bel à commença à sortir de la pièce en disant tout simplement qu'il continuerait demain vu que ça l'avait complètement épuisait et en descendant il a était arrêtait par Nana qui a alors proposé à tout le monde de rester ici pour manger et oui c'était déjà le soir, ils ont donc tous accepté avec plaisir et Bel a simplement soupiré. Ils se sont tous assis autour de la table qui a était rallongé pour l'événement et ont mangés un délicieux plat typiquement japonais, le sukiyaki. C'est avec une bonne ambiance que tout le monde a mangé le plat que la mère de Tsuna avait préparé avec amour.

Après que tout le monde est finis le délicieux plat, ils ont un peu discuté pendant une bonne heure, de comment aller les autres en Italie et puis après ils sont tous repartie sauf Mammon qui disait qu'elle allait rester ici, car au moins elle n'aurait pas besoin de payer. C'est dans un silence que sont partis Yamamoto, Gokudera, Timoteo et Belphegor. Takeshi curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que devenait Squalo depuis le temps et a donc finalement demandé au blond, qui lui a répondu, qu'il était toujours aussi bruyant qu'avant. C'est avec cette phrase qu'ils se sont séparés pour rentrer chez eux, les deux Vongola de la dixième génération d'un côté et le Kyudaime et Bel d'un autre.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Après quelques minutes de marche nous sommes enfin arrivé à l'hôtel et dès qu'on est rentrés je suis de suite partie prendre mon médicament, et c'est en buvant que j'ai vu que Nono me regardait, je lui ai alors demandé qu'est-ce qu'il voulait et il m'a tout bonnement répondu que ça ne serait pas Sawada qui allait m'accompagner pendant la mission mais son gardien de la tempête et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai craché toute l'eau que j'avais dans ma bouche sur le miroir qui se trouvait juste en face de moi, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils avaient échangé comme ça, il m'a donc répondu tout simplement :

**« Il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps pour que Tsunayoshi-kun est le temps d'apprendre correctement les pas de danse et puis... »**

Je l'ai regardé et ensuite je suis sortie de la salle de bain toujours en attendant ce qu'il allait encore me dire comme connerie, le connaissant. Il continua par dire d'un air taquin :

**« Et puis on est d'accord avec Reborn, Mammon, Iemitsu et moi-même que tous les deux vous étiez tellement mignons lorsque vous dansiez ensemble~ »**

Avec cette phrase qui m'étonna vraiment, je suis rentré dans ma chambre complètement rouge en l'ignorant et j'ai claqué la porte derrière moi puis je suis de suite allé dans le lit pour dormir. Et avant de m'endormir j'ai regardé la porte et j'ai murmuré **« Baka »** puis je me suis endormis en souriant.

**~~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~**

Et voilà encore un autre chapitre de finis ! Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait ça me ferait très plaisir d'en voir ne serait-ce qu'un seul... parce que je n'en ai pas vu du tout pour les deux derniers T_T ça m'a attristé de ne pas en voir du tout T_T


End file.
